Love apart
by Muavi-teri
Summary: Warning: Sad. A story about Remus. Remus is in a ministry appointed reservation for wherewolves, reading a letter from Snape. Chapter 7 up. Hermione & Mandeville? Warning: Character death not Remus!
1. the Letter

A tear dropped unto the piece of paper Remus held, he was re-reading it, again. He knew he should have let it go by now, but here in the ministry appointed reservation (a large dungeon with a few plants) it seemed like the only connection he had to the outside world. It was a letter from Snape:

Remus,

I should have told you sooner. I have been in love with you since our fourth year at Hogwarts, since you stopped Sirius from attacking me that night that you found me in the dungeons the beginning of the year 1976, the year I found out your secret. I remember when I saw you charging at me later that year I still knew it was you, I couldn't move partly because I was convinced that you would not kill me, you couldn't, I loved you, surely I thought you knew that? But now it doesn't matter. I am currently working on getting a permit to own a werewolf I will hopefully be able to free you soon. I don't expect you to reply, I doubt that they give you paper or any means of contacting the outside world, I bet they slipped this under the door…

I will get you out.

Love, Severus

Remus smiled. "I loved you too" he sniffed into the letter, pulling, once again the copy of the daily prophet that had Snape's picture on the cover, the title "Last known death eater to be executed within the week"

-

If you want more chapters Review! I will write more if i get enough reviews...


	2. the article

Remus put away the letter and the paper, moving to get up as a friend of his trotted over. Mandeville, he was a were wolf that was bitten halfway through life. "OY, Rem, I gots summat ye migh wont!" his accent was very heavy. He held up that day's copy of the 'daily prophet' his hand covering the title, underneath was a picture of Severus Snape.

"I don't want to read that" Remus sighed, no doubt it was an account of the trial and the official execution date.

"oy, I think ye do, mate, I think ye do" he plopped the paper in from of Remus, whose eyes caught on the title before he started to sweep the paper away "RELEASED; OFFICIAL APOLOGIES AT LIBERATION CEREMONY"

All Remus knew was that not only was Snape alive, but he wasn't going to die, Mandeville caught him just before he hit the ground "OY! Ye cant' pass ou' jus' now, ye hav ta read it, yur mentioned ye know."

- this is the article-

_**RELEASED; OFFICIAL APOLOGIES AT LIBERATION CEREMONY**_

**_Article by: Rita Skeeter_** Edited by: Hermione granger

Just last Friday the Ban on death eaters was questioned and the last human to bear the dark mark was brought into ministry custody. Severus Snape an Ex professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was identified and brought in by none other than Sirius Black's (the once-thought murderer of Peter Pettigrew) cousin, Narcissa Malfoy, She declined to comment. Master Snape simply said that he was not a death eater any longer and that he had stopped being a death eater long before he-who-must-not-be-named was murdered the first time. After a hearing in which Reporters were not allowed that Albus Dumbledore apparently testified during, it was announced to the media that Severus Snape had a ministry Pardon and would be released without further ado. It was also said in the official Statement that an official apology was to be made.

Suspicions rose about him being a former death eater when he began to inquire about odd pets, apparently attempting to adopt a Were wolf by the name of Remus Lupin, sources say that in school the wolf was very close friends with James Potter and Sirius Black, Master Snape's rivals during his years at Hogwarts. Minister Weasly says that it is quite possible he will permit the ex-death eater to not only visit but get a license to own wolf Lupin. The trial for the permit will occur on the 17th of this month.

-this is my A /N-

Muah ha ha ha I hope you are satisfied with my second cliffhanger (though this one was a little stump of a cliff) you will be finding out soon who the minister is, though I'm sure all you can guess the only Weasly prude enough to allow a were wolf ban…. Either way, the trial is yet to come and there will be much questioning of Snape's past as well as his intentions dragged up… can Snape hold his tongue long enough to acquire a permit or will he admit to the wizangamot or whoever else that is trying him that all he wants from the wolf is a nice hard shag and a lifetime of happiness?


	3. the Pelt Hunter

Remus sighed. It was the twentieth and he had still not heard from Severus or from Dumbledore. They hand not had any more newspaper articles on the trial or Snape in the daily prophet but there was an article about Hermione getting a temporary wand submission for a rally she had encouraged for their release.

Mandeville had been mopey for who-knows what reason and had not talked to Remus since that morning, but here he was coming, running towards the one rock that was in the reservation, a HUGE boulder (so they couldn't throw it at the door to break out)

"PH" he whispered as he grabbed Remus and dragged him behind the boulder and ducked. PH was a common term for private holders who would buy a Were Wolf from the ministry. However in the reserve they were nick-named pelt hunters because most would skin the wolf during the next full moon. The reservation was usually quiet but whenever anyone whispered 'PH,' no matter who said it, everyone would be instantly silent. Those who weren't were chosen almost always. Several others joined Remus and Mandeville within the next few minutes. Waiting for the call to free. Meaning that a friend had been chosen but it wasn't you. It was always a hidden dagger here, one thing is good then you realize that, when something good happens to you, it comes out of one of your friend's hides. Sometimes literally. At the moment, it was quiet yet Remus knew that everyone in the reserve was listening to the soft crunching footsteps of a group of three or so, one of them being a PH. There were only four types of people allowed in the reservation; the first being the Were Wolves themselves, the second being ministry official councilor/handlers, the third being wizard zoo-keepers and lastly, PH's. You could always identify who was what because of what they carried with them. Both PH's and zoo-keepers would be followed by two burly witch/wizard handlers but the zoo-keepers held clip-boards and let the handlers carry the shock-collars and leashes while the PH's always carried a set of shock-cuffs and a choker specially designed. Then a whisper got about when shelly, an Asian witch who was bitten when she visited Rome, ran over and looked at Lupin.

"Rumor is that this PH has already chosen" she whispered, "he's been asking for you." She smiled "and I don't think he's a PH the way we mean it. Lupin looked confused. "The funny thing is; he doesn't have ministry handlers with him. He's got that mad eye creep and that sassy girl that's been fightn' for us." Shelly continued.

"Who're ya callin a creep?" mad eye's voice grunted from a distance.

"Yeek" shelly said, jumping to the other side of the boulder. Several others shied away from Lupin. Mandeville was the only one who stayed. Lupin had shut his eyes, he didn't want Shelly to be wrong; it had to be Snape. He could hear them walk up to the boulder, quietly; the only step out of place was Moody's leg.

"We would have been here sooner had you simply told us where he was, professor!" Hermione's voice snapped.

"I wanted to show you that not all of these creatures deserve your help. Some of them try and leap out to give you the same fate, that's why you gotta stay on your toes…."

"And have constant Vigilance" Hermione finished.

"And have… what?" he looked at her

"Shhh" an indistinguishable voice muttered. Lupin pulled back a little; why hadn't he said anything yet? Why hadn't he identified himself? The smell was familiar but it was covered up with some odd cologne. Someone knelt down in front of Lupin, Mandeville scooted back. The silence was deafening. A long slender finger reached out and stroked his cheek. The Hand was smooth and refined, not like anyone here and Lupin could not do anything but freeze. The person reached his other hand forward and took Lupin's.

Lupin gave in to curiosity; he looked up opening his gaze right into Snape's scowling eyes. Entranced, Lupin could have sworn it had been days when finally Snape smiled. "Will you come with me?" he asked quietly.

* * *

I think that's the end. I feel like I've let you guys down with it but if you really want more, complain. That's what E-mail is good for. I'd love to hear your comments and of course if you need me to cont. this story I will though I have several other SS/RL to choose from. Love- M-T 


	4. Goodbyes

Remus's eyes sparkled like Diamonds when Severus asked. He slowly sat up, then as if to make up for the lost time, he Tackled Severus wrapping his arms around Sev's neck.

"Careful Remus, you are going to break me." Snape muttered as he rubbed his butt. He had hit the floor pretty hard. Hermione was laughing and Moody was muttering something about

"If a friend can catch him off-guard like that what chances did he have against getting caught by the dark lord?"

Remus grinned. He looked like Sev had just given him a life-time supply of chocolate. He pulled back and looked at Severus' eyes and laughed. "My, my," he chuckled "Sirius and James would have shipped me to the asylum on the spot. Then he stopped smiling and looked back over at Mandeville. He then looked at all the other witches and wizards and even the few muggles who had been bitten. He was going to leave. He was going to leave with someone that wouldn't abuse him or kill him next full moon. Remus felt like a traitor. He was being all happy for himself and without meaning to; rubbing it in the faces of everyone else there.

Mandeville stepped up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Rem, don't look so famished, we all know yer out there. Yull fight fur us on the outside?" he asked.

"yes, yes I will I promise!" he smiled "I promise" he repeated, pulling Mandeville into a hug.

"Actually that's why I'm here." Hermione butted in. "and him." She pointed at Moody. "We want to give you a job. At the ministry." She smiled.

It was chaos, almost everyone there grinned and hollered and hugged Lupin and cheered. It was like Christmas come early (or rather, it was like Christmas had actually come.) Severus glared them all into the new-years confessions and commented that Remus didn't have to accept the job if he didn't feel like it. Then he followed up with.

"And who knows if it will change anything. Maybe the people won't wake-up to a thing" he dusted himself off again, not that he needed it and pointed towards the entrance. Remus commented he had a few quick good-byes left to say.

* * *

Okay, so I can't really say no to writing more of SS/RL its impossible. Here is another really small chapter but I will tell you now that I only broke it off here for the emphasis on the good-byes, you'll see why in the next chapter. Speaking of which, I've already got it worked out, so it should be up quickly. Hope you enjoy! –the M and the T 


	5. The Fall

Authoress complaint: well, this would have taken less time if I were more loved. I am not complaining about any of my reviewers that are currently reviewing or how many reviews I get but a certain review. I got an anonymous review by someone who called himself or herself apemantar. thier review corrected my spelling of were wolf (to werewolf) and then called me a dumbass. so sorry for the whining and all. However, that is why I took so long.

A/N: Ah more riddles and puzzles. I would like to point out before you read that this is post-war and Snape has gotten nicer, but not fully fuzzy. As well as that, Hermione and Snape have become friends.

Remus commented he had a few quick good-byes left to say.

As Lupin and Snape left the confines of the reservation, Lupin felt like crying.

"A few _quick_ goodbyes?" Snape grumbled. "An hour and a Half is not quick by any means..."

"Sure it is Professor Severus" Hermione Smiled "in J.R.R. Tolkiens' book 'Lord Of The Rings' the Ents take hours just to greet each other. In addition, that is not making small-talk greetings I mean saying 'hello how are you."

"Well, I'm not a walking talking LOG. And I'm not speaking in Old Entish either and I doubt he is either." Snape pointed at Lupin

"You know, for being free, alive and with someone you love, you sure manage to stay pretty crabby." Hermione noted

"RawR." Snape said sarcastically, relaxing a bit.

They chattered a bit more as they turned the corner into the lobby. There to meet them was a crowd of people carrying signs. Horrible signs.

"Death to death eaters" one flashed under a picture of a bloody beaten Severus.

"Kill the beasts" and "don't allow them to poison us again" below pictures of Lupin. After that there was a picture of a transforming wolf above "you took my son" held by a skinny witch with bags under her eyes.

Remus Pulled back ripping his arm out of Severus' grip. Tears welling up in his eyes he scrambled out of the way when Moody tried to help him up muttering that they were only Idiots, nothing to worry over. He pulled back from the crowd, from everyone who was there in general pushing his back against the wall and then turning to curl against it. Sobbing. He could faintly hear Hermione yelling at them. He could barely feel Severus' hand on his shoulder, his whispered words of comfort.

He could hear their slanders though. Torrents of "Monster" and "go back to Hell" men, women and even children chanting to "kill the Beast"

"Let me go back." He whispered then he opened his eyes in surprise as Severus scooped him into warm loving arms.

"No. I love you and they can all go join Tom Riddle in Hell if they don't like it." He said very pointedly.

He turned towards the door, and the crowd. He turned his nose into the air and stalked towards the door. "Move!" he commanded. They parted like the red sea and were stunned into silence. It seemed like the classroom was not the only place where his billowing black robes intimidated people.

Hermione was stunned; she had never been able to get the crowds to shut up. Maybe she could convince Snape to come with her sometime? She and Moody followed Snape.

Snape tried to put Lupin on the couch but Remus clung to him so fiercely that Severus fell over onto the couch and on top of Remus, who was still clinging.

Remus Giggled through his snifflings. And Hermione, who didn't understand that Snape was trying to put him down, scoffed "you could wait until me and mad-eye have left Professor Severus."

"Caught off balance like that, really! However you avoided the Dark Lord's wrath eludes me," Moody was muttering at the same time.

"I didn't mean to do anything to him, Hermione! I fell." Snape complained

"Well!" Hermione sounded remarkably like Mrs. Weasley "Lets to business" she smiled as Severus pulled the clinging Remus into his lap and a sitting-up position.

"Yes." Moody pulled his bag over and checked the room for other people as he pulled out a clipboard. "Now. We mentioned that… Snape what is he doing?"

Remus felt cold and he couldn't hear what Snape was saying. Moody had sounded funny. Talking so slow. His thoughts were becoming more infrequent and random. He thought about Mandeville kissing Shelly when he wasn't looking. Then about the green powder in the reservation lunches. _Unless lunch was soup. The soup tasted green. It smelled funny. Snape was funny. My head hurts._ Remus' eyes fluttered closed and he let go of Snape's robe. He tried to look at them. _My eyes feel heavy. It is lunchtime. I hope it is not soup. I hate green stupid squid_... Remus fell asleep, or he thought he did. His eyes went all glassy.

"Floo for Mungos!" Snape ordered "now!" Remus started twitching all over and coughing blood up along with the foam in his mouth.

A/N: yeah it was short but I am following that post up quickly. At least more so than the last one. Moreover; AH! The Cliffhanger. Yay! Review!


	6. only Trouble

A/N: I told you, faster than the last post took!

Here I would like to thank my precious reviewers! Several in specific;

No one you know (an anonymous poster who made me happy)

Ajariel the Bloody (who posted kindly thrice in a row )

Moondancer (who also made more than one post. luv that I do, shows that you're watching)

GetOutOfMyHead (who reviewed first on chapter 5)

And last but not least, Yulara who is an awesome writer and I have no idea why said author would be reading my crap.

* * *

Remus hurt all over, his stomach especially. Light was coming from somewhere and no matter how he tried to turn his head, there was light all around him. Gods it hurt his eyes.

"Shh" he heard a voice he thought was Severus' he hadn't even realized he moaned. "Nurse" Snape called to the nearby woman. "He's waking up."

Remus felt someone touch his cheek with a warm hand. He didn't remember anything. He felt like he was falling and blacked out again.

He woke up again some time later; it was still too bright for his tastes but it was darker than last-time and his stomach hurt less than it had before. He tried to roll over. Right now, his bladder hurt too much. He had to pee. He opened his eyes enough to see a little of his hospital room, there was the bathroom door across the room. If he could just get up …

Remus pushed as hard as he could to get himself sitting up. He then became dizzy and his vision went in and out of focus. Remus tried to look around and saw only that the floor was getting closer. Then he felt someone catch him about the waist. He stopped falling but he really needed to pee. He told whoever it was that caught him. However, when he got to actually saying something it sounded like another language to him. He passed out again.

Remus was hearing voices. They told him to be careful and not to touch that. He had no idea what they were talking about. He wasn't even moving. Then he realized that they weren't talking to him. Why would he be hearing voices that weren't talking to him? Finally, it occurred to him that the voices he was hearing were out-side of his head and he opened an eye. He didn't have to pee so bad anymore, so he was in no hurry. He absently hoped that he didn't pee on whoever it was that caught him. Sitting in the room was a nurse that was wearing a little white hat and white robes with the Mungo's professional emblem on them. Next to her was Severus looking extremely tired. He had a five o' clock shadow, which Lupin thought was odd being as wizard potions kept hair off for days, and he was nodding a little, trying to stay awake.

"You know, you're no help to the man if you're falling asleep every few minutes. I thought I told you to rest." The medi-witch was saying.

"hmm." He mumbled

Lupin sat up, it made him dizzy and his head started pounding, but he could see better. "What's happening?" he asked quietly as Snape jumped up and strode over, almost loosing balance himself. He knelt down next to Lupin's bed; smiling at him, he took his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly "are you all right?"

"Yeah." Lupin looked at him "Dizzy" he then tipped forward into Snape; hugging him to his best ability, Remus sniffled. "I'm more trouble than I'm worth"

Snape chuckled "Remus Lupin, Moony. You are worth as much trouble as your old Marauder self can think up." Snape felt Remus relax as he passed out again and as he pushed him back into the bed, he saw the smile that Remus deserved to have.

* * *

I'll post again soon. I just didn't wanna tell you quite yet what is happening to him. 


	7. Answers

A/N: Finally! What's happening to Remus? Answers here!

Warning: character death! (Not Remus I promise)

* * *

Remus decided that he was sick of waking up and falling back asleep without answers. From what he could tell, he had been there for years. There was no day and no night, no hot or cold. As well as all this, he could tell he was at Mungos. He was sick and that Snape never slept, ate or went to the potty because he was always there when Remus woke-up. 

As soon as his head cleared, he asked what he was dying to know "what's wrong with me?" he didn't even open his eyes to check if Snape was in the room.

"You have been poisoned, consistently, by the ministry. All the werewolves have." Snape replied from a chair on the left of Remus' bed.

"Damn." Remus Replied.

"Hermione has been organizing a campaign to get them all out." Snape sighed, "She has gotten everyone in the care of magical creatures bureau fired. As well as that, all of them now have proper medical care to treat the daily Wolvesbane poisonings."

"I love you" Remus Snuggled closer towards his chair

"I love you too" Snape Smiled at him.

* * *

The next couple of days were a blur. Remus had been told that he had only been in the hospital for six days before he fully regained consciousness. He was allowed to read the newspaper articles. Pictures of him in his hospital bed were on the front page three days in a row. Updates on how he was and if Snape planned to press charges against the ministry (he did) there were several pictures of an infuriated Hermione yelling at some crowd or ministry official. There was an official statement by Percy; the minister of magic, saying that he did not know about the poor treatment of the werewolves and those things would change. 

One article caught Remus' eye particularly; there was a picture of Mandeville hugging Hermione:

Chance Meeting:

An article by: Rita Skeeter

The Magical creatures' activist at last has found someone to tame her wild heart. After her engagement to the minister of magic's younger brother, Ron Weasley, and his tragic death in the War of endings, Hermione Granger has refused to comment on her relationship with a werewolf who has caught her fancy. During her liberation speech she had a werewolf guest that spoke with her on behalf of the werewolves. After an emotional hug and some whispered sentiments between the two lovers, Mandeville Crowley took the podium saying that there were many reasons for him to be free, that there was a whole world of things for the werewolves to do while not under their curse. Does this refer to his relationship with Miss. Granger? While being sent back to confinement he spent a few moments alone with the activist and they shared a parting kiss.

* * *

I know it is short but that is three updates within a week and on top of that, this chapter was very revealing. 

Before everyone gets all exited though, Rita's article was not edited and the kiss between the two was on the cheek.

Sorry bout Ron…: cheesy smile:


End file.
